


Home Sweet Home

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuaka Twins, Bokuto Comes Home, Editor Akaashi Keiji, Fluff, Grown Up, Happy Family, Happy To Be Home, Home Sweet Home, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omegaverse, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, They Have Kids, coming home, they're parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is absolutely exhausted from being away from home for so long. His volleyball career pulled him away from his family for too long and more than anything he just wants to be with them.OrBokuto comes home from training camp and reunites with his family.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 376





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some Bokuaka family fluff <3

Bokuto groaned, the urge to  _ actually _ slam his head against the wall stronger than anything else. It was taking way too long for this whole thing to get over with and Bokuto just wanted to get home. He wanted to get home so badly that he felt he could cry, which wasn’t something a volleyball player, much less an alpha volleyball player, would do. He didn’t like being away from his mate but he knew Akaashi had work and he’d been participating in a training camp which didn’t exactly permit guests.

“ _ Kaashi… _ ” Bokuto whined under his breath. He put a hand over his bonded mark as a taxi pulled up, popping the trunk for his bags. It didn’t take long before they were heading in the direction of home. It was late; past dinner and around the time Akaashi would be going to bed. Bokuto half hoped his mate was awake because he  _ really _ needed to hear Akaashi’s voice almost as much as he needed to actually feel his mate next to him.

“Just a few more minutes,” the driver commented, eyes still focused on the road. By now they’d reached a quieter, friendlier part of town, where there weren’t as many people or much commotion. Akaashi had been the one to choose the neighborhood. He didn’t want somewhere that was too busy but still family friendly. Bokuto had no objections, of course, because he’d do anything for Akaashi and the look on his mates face had been more than enough for him to agree. He didn’t regret it.

“Ah, we’re here.” Bokuto felt himself straighten, gaze stopping on the familiar house as the driver pulled the car to a stop. Bokuto grinned, unable to control his excitement as he opened the door. He was in such a rush he almost forgot to grab his bag, paying the driver quickly before all but dashing towards his house, key out and turning to unlock the door. The second it was open he entered, dropping all his things haphazardly on the ground as the door shut behind him and he locked it. It took no time at all for the patter of feet to be heard and a loud squeal to tear through the air.

“Daddy!” Bokuto laughed out loud, heart swelling happily as he knelt down in time to catch the excited four year old that was his daughter.

“Kaiya, aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” He asked, picking his daughter up and propping her on his hip as he scented her. She nuzzled him back, small arms wrapping around his neck as she smiled.

“Mommy said I could stay up until you came home!” Bokuto nodded, brushing her hair out of the way so he could fully see her face, bright teal eyes shining in a way that made coming home a million times better.

“Did he now?” His daughter practically shook with excitement as she buried her face into his shoulder, squeezing him tightly.

“You were asleep for a little while though,” Akaashi said, approaching with a beautiful smile, their other little one cradled in his arms.

“I’m surprised any of you are up,” Bokuto said, moving to greet his mate with a kiss. They scented, Akaashi’s sweet caramel draping him in a warmth he’d been desperately missing.

“Nu uh,” Kaiya stated, eyes on her twin brother. “Hiroko is asleep.” Almost as if on cue the small boy's eyes opened halfway as he made a groggy effort to look around.

“There he is,” Bokuto said, reaching out to caress the side of his son's face. Hiroko made a soft noise, leaning into Bokuto’s hand as his eyes fell shut again.

“He’s sleepy,” Kaiya informed. “Even though all he did all day was color and read books with one of the teachers. I played with my friends!” Bokuto nodded at her, smile becoming softer.

“Aren’t  _ you _ tired after all that playing?” Kaiya paused as if to think before humming, head falling to rest back on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but I wanted to see daddy.” Bokuto turned his attention back to Akaashi as his mate watched them, eyes the same color as Kaiya’s taking in their interaction.

“Are you ready to go now that you’ve welcomed him home?” Akaashi asked, gently running a hand along their daughters face.

“Mhm,” Kaiya answered, eyes falling suddenly heavy. “Will daddy still be here tomorrow?” Bokuto felt his heart clench, the thought of leaving so soon after coming back making him panic even though he knew it’d be awhile before he was gone again.

“Yes, he’ll be here,” Akaashi responded. “Right when you wake up and he’ll even come pick you up from daycare.” Kaiya was now too lost in the verge of sleep to open her eyes, voice slurred tiredly.

“Why not stay home with daddy?” Bokuto looked to Akaashi, knowing this decision was all his mate. Akaashi’s expression was answer enough that he had done the right thing in keeping quiet.

“You go to daycare because you learn more there then you do at home. I thought you were excited to play outside tomorrow anyways?” Kaiya made a noise, breathing softly. “You’re going,” Akaashi finalized.

“To play and learn,” Kaiya managed. She patted Bokuto’s chest before her arm fell limp. “We play after,” she said.

“Sounds good to me,” Bokuto agreed, already walking in the direction of their kids' shared bedroom. Akaashi followed next to him and Bokuto met his mate's gaze, smiling warmly.

“They really missed you,” Akaashi murmured. Bokuto tilted his head, smile growing wider.

“Did you miss me?” Akaashi moved his gaze away, focusing on Hiroko in his arms as the boy slept soundly, features incredibly soft and childish.

“Of course I did,” Akaashi responded. Bokuto didn’t miss the way his mates cheeks pinkended, a light blush coloring his face.

“I missed you all too,” Bokuto said as they entered the kids room. They went to separate sides of the room, Bokuto tucking Kaiya into her bed with a kiss to the forehead. Once they were done they switched, Bokuto moving to press a kiss to Hiroko’s forehead. His son smiled, curling into himself under his blanket. He looked so much like Akaashi it made Bokuto want to cry. Words couldn’t describe how much he loved his kids.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi whispered, hand pulling him up. Bokuto stood and let Akaashi lead him out of the room, the night light the only source of light in the room aside from the hallway as he left the door open just a crack. Once they were out Akaashi fell into his chest, nuzzling his scent glands with a sigh. Bokuto smiled, arms holding his mate to him as he returned the gesture, pressing a kiss as well.

“I love you, Keiji.” Akaashi whined softly, grip firm so even if Bokuto wanted to pull away, which he didn’t, but if he did there was no way he could.

“I love you too,” he said. Bokuto ran his hands soothingly up and down Akaashi’s back, letting out a low rumbling purr. “You don’t have to do that,” Akaashi said. Bokuto didn’t stop, comforting his mate in any way he could.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave. You’re probably exhausted.” Akaashi hummed, a soft purr escaping him as he melted into Bokuto’s touch and the familiarity of it all.

“It’s not easy being alone with the two of them,” Akaashi replied. “But you come back every time and make it all worth it.” Bokuto shifted, taking Akaashi with him as they went to their bedroom. “I love them though.” Bokuto fought the urge to laugh as he settled them down on their bed, holding his mate to his chest as Akaashi curled into him. “You should get ready for bed,” Akaashi whispered tiredly.

“I’ll wait.” Akaashi sighed, breathing softly.

“You’re just waiting until I black out.” Now Bokuto did laugh, soft and quiet so as not to disturb the peace.

“You deserve to get the rest.” Akaashi made a small noise in response, nuzzling into his chest. “I’m just happy to be home,” Bokuto said as he pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead.


End file.
